Blood and Love EN RECESO
by Juliet Cullen
Summary: Anika siempre habia sido una chica normal, hasta el dia en que conocio a Demian, su relacion solo fue el comienzo de mentiras, dolor y muerte. Podrias vengar la muerte de un ser querido lastimando a la persona que amas?
1. Blood and Love

**Prólogo**

-Hola- Una voz seductora resonó en la cabeza de alguien, suave como un susurro..La sombra negra se apreciaba en frente de ella, sonriente. No se podía ver sus facciones de la cara, pero ella se sentía extrañamente a gusto en su presencia, sin ningún peligro, solo tranquilidad.

Una parte de su mente no explicaba el hecho y estaba casi segura de que era otro de esos sueños, donde se reviven cosas sin sentido, personas que viste en el día, situaciones que platican otros, ambientes, lugares..Pero esto era diferente, ella no recordaba haber visto a nadie como el, aun sin verlo claramente, era fácil suponer que era un joven desgarbado, alto y delgado. La atmosfera que los rodeaba era mas bien un puente dentro de una calle..

-Anika- dijo su nombre con cordialidad, la chica estaba confundida, ¿quien era el?

Como si de un imán se tratase se encontró caminando hacia el, sin evitarlo, pues seguía sonriendo. Pronto aprecio a la gente que caminaba a su alrededor, pero de nuevo solo vio caras negras, y murmullos mezclados. El típico día de una persona normal. Una persona como ella, como el.

Estiro su mano hacia la chica, en un acto de invitación hacia lo desconocido..

Ella trato de visualizarlo o recordarlo de algún lugar, pero jamás lo había visto, sino como lo habría olvidado?

-Ven- la sombra hablo un poco alto, pero sin romper la quietud del lugar. Hubo un ruido ajeno a su burbuja, pero de repente, como si del viento se tratase, lo ubico, las luces de la ciudad que los rodeaban se encendieron en lo que era un decorado por alguna ocasión especial..

Extendió su brazo cegada por su sonrisa, la luz pronto iluminaria su rostro y lo por fin lo vería..Cada segundo se acercaba mas al descubrimiento de la sombra, solo unos pocos segundos mas…tres segundos mas..un segundo..

De pronto, se vio oculto en las sombras, su cabeza baja..Le tomo algún tiempo recuperarse de algo que ella no había notado, ni siquiera había rozado su mano..Su mirada se alzo, y sus ojos miraron penetrantes a alguien detrás de ella, giro rápidamente..solo para encontrarse un grupo de personas, todas vestidas de diferentes maneras, agazapadas en postura de ataque..

/Una emboscada/..comprendió de pronto aquella chica..y por supuesto ella era el cebo..

El líder del grupo avanzo, tan rápido que apenas y ella lo noto, el segundo desconocido saco algo negro con plateado, una especie de arma extraña. Cuando por fin pudo apreciar que era, giro desesperada hacia el joven de las sombras, aterrada por que le fuera a ocurrir algo.. un disparo quebró el silencio de la noche..

Pronto la chica comprendió que el no había sido herido, y se sintió aliviada, quizás el cazador había fallado..

-Uno menos, que lastima-oyó que decía otra persona con voz de soprano, intento darle un valor a sus palabras pero no lo comprendió hasta que sintió algo en su estomago, toco la herida con su mano..Sangre..El desconocido no había fallado, era cierto que ella era la carnada, pero también la sobrante..Le habían disparado..se habían librado de ella..

/Uno menos/-Así que de eso se trataba..Pensó

Sintió desvanecerse la acera del puente, y en su oscuridad oyó las risas, la voz del joven..una y otra vez..

-Ven-

Solo sintió un ardor en su garganta, y se dejo llevar a la inconsciencia con una ultima palabra resonando en su mente..

-Véngate-


	2. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, olvide presentar mi historia en el prologo, pero no se mucho de cómo funciona la pagina, tuve que pedir informes…ojala les guste._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1er capitulo**

**El inicio de las cosas..**

Abrió los ojos como si fuera la primera vez que viera el mundo, su sueño había sido muy vivido, pudo sentir el dolor de la herida, y en un acto reflejo se llevo la mano al estomago pero no encontró nada raro. Se quedo aun en la cama analizando los detalles del sueño, solo recordaba sus risas..Una sombra...el dolor del impacto, y…esa ultima palabra ..Véngate..

Anika se sintió confundida..

-Vengarme de quien? O por que?-

La ciudad jamás había lucido tan aburrida, el sol alumbraba todo con su luz, hacia calor..pero aun así, era domingo, y esos días no suele haber mucha gente rondando por las calles de Londres. Mañana iniciarían la mayoría de las clases para los estudiantes y los hombres de negocios volverían a meterse en su mundo de quejas y problemas.

Anika caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, tratando de pensar en el extraño sueño de la otra noche, de algún modo tenia un mal presentimiento..

"Debo estar alucinando, estar encerrada no me ayuda"- pensó

Decidió salir de su habitación, y recorrió su casa, no era lujosa, solo simple, y sola..Sus padres se habían divorciado hace un tiempo, y Anika nunca se vio afectada por las constantes peleas..cuando no se encontraba escuchando música, estaba pensando..

Vio el reloj de la sala, eran las 7am, muy temprano para desayunar y no tenia sueño, el reciente suceso la había dejado agotada, pero también sin ánimos de dormir otra vez.

Finalmente decidió sentarse, cerrar los ojos e intentar no pensar en las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Después de algunos minutos, se dio cuenta de que no servía y busco con la mirada algo que hacer. Su mirada se poso en un libro que ella misma había comprado hace algunos meses y que no había terminado, así que decidió empezarlo de nuevo.

Iba por la pagina numero 25 cuando alguien toco, interrumpiendo su lectura..

-Pase-

-Disculpe señorita, tiene visitas- era el ama de llaves, Helen, una mujer de unos 56 años, con cara amigable y que para Anika había sido su segunda madre

-Hágalos pasar-

-No necesito que me presenten, me conozco esta casa como la palma de mi mano, me ofende señora!-

Una voz gritaba detrás de Helen, y Anika sonrió

-Vanessa, no seas melodramática y pasa..-

-No me ve señora, que no me reconoce? Si crecí con Anika casi como si fuera mi propia hermana- la chica se puso una mano en el corazón sobreactuando, simulando una actitud dolida

-Oh si! Ya me acuerdo, tu eras la niña pequeña que odiaba que la vistieran con ropa de conejito!! Verdad?- Helen le siguió el juego guiñando un ojo en dirección hacia Anika

-Ehh..ok quizás no crecí tan cerca de Anika..

Todas rieron ante el comentario de Vanessa. Anika las recordaba desde que tenia memoria, siempre se había hablado con ellas, Bárbara, y Vanessa.

-No le hagas caso, Helen, siempre es así-

-Lo se, pero es divertido verla-

Helen se retiro después de sonreír cordialmente y cerrar la puerta. Anika aun seguía con el libro en sus manos y sentada mirando hacia la ventana..

-Anika!!!!!!- grito con voz estridente y alegre

Aun no le daba tiempo de voltear, para responder a su llamado cuando sintió que la asfixiaban.

-Vanessa, n..pued...o..res..pirar-

Cuando la soltó, Anika por fin pudo dejar entrar aire a sus pulmones

-No me abraces tan de repente, me asustas, que pretendes hacer, matarme de un susto o de asfixia?-

-No lo se..ambas son tan buenas opciones-

Anika le dirigió una mirada asesina..

-Era broma, era broma- replico entre risas

La cara de Anika cambio, hiciera lo que hiciera, ella no se podía enojar ni con Vanessa, ni con Bárbara.

-Vaya, pareces un zombie, que te paso? Si ahorita estas así, y son vacaciones, no quiero ni imaginarme como estarás cuando estemos en clases.-

-No me lo recuerdes, no me agrada la idea, anoche no pude dormir-

-Y eso?

-Un sueño sin importancia...No importa..y que hiciste en tus vacaciones?-

-Salí de viaje con mis padres, estuve con mi familia y sin comunicación, que me extrañaste?-

-Mmm..no lo se, se sentía la casa tan tranquila..ok ok si, si te eche de menos- se corrigió ante la mirada de su amiga

-Y Sara?

-No esta, si no venias ten por seguro que estaría muerta de aburrimiento..-

-Y bien lista para la tarde previa a la "cárcel" (la escuela)?-

-No- respondió sin ánimos

-Como que no!, traje todo para el día libre, que te parece?- Anika no se había fijado en las dos bolsas que traía Vanessa

-Traigo películas, botanas y refrescos!! Cual quieres ver? Una de terror, comedia o acción?- su mirada denotaba entusiasmo como una niña de 5 años..

-Supongo que acción-

-Mmm..yo pensaba ver las 3!! Ya quiero empezar la fiesta, vamos!! Vamos!- jalo a Anika hacia la silla mas cercana y puso la película en el DVD..

La tarde paso rápido, divirtiendose como cualquier otra persona normal, sin preocupaciones además de la escuela, riendo entre bromas, disfrutando del final de sus vacaciones, sin saber que también podría ser el final de su tranquilidad...

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado_


	3. Chapter 2

**2do capitulo**

**Una nueva oportunidad..un deseo**

Existen diferentes leyendas, viviendo en un mundo real, lleno de humanos normales con sus diferentes rutinas y familias, que ignoran que mas allá de lo que ellos creerían es una pesadilla, se encuentran otro tipos de seres conviviendo junto a nosotros, pasando desapercibidos, ocultos en secreto, como vigilantes de la noche, que a pesar de poder convivir con personas, prefieren esconderse, esperando que algún día puedan mostrarse al sol....Hay varias clases de personas y diferentes tipos de sentimientos, es posible que los nuevos integrantes a este mundo tengan este concepto claro, o tienen un equipo definido?

La tarde caía mas rápido de lo normal, al parecer el tiempo no ayudaba a los que sin duda, no deseaba que se acabaran las vacaciones..mientras que para algunos era el inicio de su tortura, para otros era el inicio de una nueva oportunidad..

Alguien se ocultaba entre las sombras, esperando pacientemente, oculto bajo una capucha

Que le tapa el rostro por completo..

Los sabios discutían que seria de ellos, si sus enemigos seguían evolucionando.. Las discusiones eran cada día mas fuertes, y mas prolongadas, la preocupación y la molestia se podía sentir en el ambiente..

-Cada vez son mas fuertes! Llegara un día, en que no sabremos como salir triunfantes a ellos!-

-Cálmense, hermanos. Acaso lograremos algo con preocuparnos?-

-No, pero podrías poner algo de tu parte para ayudarnos, todo el día estas sentado!-

-Mi función es este lugar es simple, debo de mantener todo en equilibrio, que pretendes que haga?-

-No lo se! Con lo que eres capaz de hacer, podrías hacer lo que quisieras!! Como por ejemplo, destruir a los cazadores!!- critico uno

-Es cierto, ellos no se han detenido ante nuestras amenazas, porque nosotros debemos detenernos ante las de ellos?-

El hombre rio amargamente- Simple, porque si convoco una guerra, quien crees que sufriría? Nosotros..por eso no pondré en peligro a nuestra raza, es mi ultima palabra- declaro el anciano con rostro sereno pero con voz firme y autoritaria. Nadie se atrevía a desobedecerlo, cuando el daba una orden..

-Tiene que haber otra forma- declaro otro- Sera el fin! No me pienso rendir ante esas sabandijas, piénsalo Ángelo, también nosotros tenemos algunos secretos..

-Mmm..interesante, tu punto de vista, Ethiel por que no nos dice de que se trata tu plan?

-Sera un honor, hermano..

La junta de sabios por fin se había acallado, pero no así las murmuraciones sobre si el plan de Ethiel funcionaria..La sombra observaba silenciosamente, oyendo cada una de las explicaciones, frunciendo el seño, ante el modo en que había cambiado el curso de las cosas..Molesto, decidió salir de la sala, antes que notaran su presencia..

-Rothe, porque te vas? Acaso estas huyendo?- pregunto Ángelo con su tono paciente y angelical..

Ellos podían ser desde personas bondadosas a descarriados asesinos en un parpadeo, sus rostros eran angelicales, uno mas hermoso que el otro..Y aquel que se atreviera a desafiarlos es porque esperaba con ansias su muerte..

La sombra se acerco diciendo blasfemias en voz demasiado baja para que un humano pudiera oírlas..pero no así para los sabios. Rothe quedo frente a la sala de ancianos, faltaba uno..solo habían 3, donde estaría la cuarta persona?

"Jamás se mueven solos, siempre juntos, que raro" pensó la sombra.

-Hay algo que quisieras compartir con nosotros, estimado servidor?-

-En lo absoluto, maestro, solo dudas sin importancia- comento con indiferencia

-Bien, no te preocupes, pronto serán resueltas esos problemas. A propósito, la cuarta persona esta descansando, pero no te preocupes, pronto estará aquí..-puso los ojos en blanco- Bueno de hecho, ya llego..-

Rothe no pareció extrañado, de que el mayor pudiera leer sus pensamientos, era tan fácil para el , una vida acostumbrado a sus poderes, pero el era mas listo, jamás expresaba lo que pensaba, era mejor engañarlos..

Las puertas se abrieron de repente, cortando el hilo de las ideas falsas de Rothe..

-Hola queridos hermanos!!- una mujer de unos 35 años entro a la sala, sus pasos eran como los de una bailarina, su hermosura igual a una rosa, y podía tener al humano que quisiera a sus pies con un simple pestañeo, en pocas palabras era una femme fatale..lo angelical vuelto un demonio..

-Hablando sin mi? Mmm..no deberían de hacer eso, me siento tan decepcionada..especialmente de ti, mi querido Ether..tan mala he sido contigo?- hablo con su voz irresistible en el oído del hombre a lo cual Ether soltó un gruñido

-En lo absoluto, Daphne, te hemos informado de todo, queríamos evitarte molestias, no esta bien que te exaltes- de nuevo Ángelo salió en portavoz del grupo

-Claro! Por que si te exaltas, podrías acabar con canas y devorando apestosos vagos jajaja acabartia con tu glamour verdad? Jaja ya te imagino!-

-Muy gracioso, Arthur, acaso tu alimento estuvo muy condimentado?- replico molesta- Veo que disfrutas hacerme enojar, tanto como yo disfruto hacerte sufrir..que? Jugamos un rato?-

-Basta ya! No es hora de juegos, guarden sus energías para la pelea..-

-Siempre adelantándote a los hechos, Ether, pero admito que tienes razón..-sonrió y desvió su mirada al joven

-Rothe, has cometido varias faltas, y te hemos sacado de ellas, es hora de que nos regreses el favor..

-Con todo respeto señor, por que no mandan a otro..no veo que pueda hacer mucho-

-No te desprecies querido Rothe, tu don es maravilloso..-

-Además, eres nuestra creación, amor, tienes lo suficiente de nosotros, confió en que lo harás bien- dijo Daphne acariciando la mejilla de Rothe, el no se inmuto, continuo con su vista hacia Ángelo

-Con respeto, pero no veo la relevancia del caso..seria mejor la guerra..

-Que dices! Estas acaso del lado de los traidores? Vaya forma de agradecernos el existir, bien, Ángelo, si el no quiere cooperar como un favor entonces..-

-Es una orden, tu harás lo que Ether nos dijo, sino quieres tu mísera familia sufra frente a tus ojos, no nos provoques..Rothe, entendido?- ordeno Arthur con semblante frio

-Ya lo han dicho mis hermanos, no hay nada mas que decir, solo una ultima cosa: Tu harás lo que se te ordene, y no solo por tu familia, sino porque eres nuestra creación, nuestro juguete, y cuando nos hartemos de ti, te dejaremos, mientras tanto....-dejo sin completar la amenaza Daphne

-Tu misión comienza al alba, tienes una deuda con nosotros, Rothe y mas vale que no nos decepciones- concluyo con tono serio el mayor

Rothe apretó los puños pero no deshizo su mascara de frialdad, se quito la capucha que lo cubría y se hinco..Jurando lealtad

-Como usted ordene, amo-


	4. Chapter 3

_**Se que tarde en actualizar, pero la escuela es bastante pesada, y además tenias algunos problemas con mi tiempo..**_

_**Ojala sigan leyendo mi historia, tratare de hacer los capítulos mas largos y espero tener mas reviews..agradezco a los que se han tomado la molestia de poner uno.. Digamos que este es mi regalo de san valentin, solo que yo veo mi trauma en ese dia, jeje por eso dejo cosas nada romanticas..  
**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Cap****itulo**** 3**

**El encuentro**

Anika suspiro cansada después de salir de la escuela, era la primera semana, pero el levantarse temprano, la estaba matando, así que decidió salir por la tarde con Barbará, una amiga del salón, en realidad a ella le gustaba la soledad, pero como a su madre, le había dado por ser protectora estos últimos días, decidió salir con alguien conocido, no tenia pensado quedarse sola en su casa, otra vez….

"Es cierto, mama anda extraña, salió desde el martes en la madrugada y no ha vuelto"

Pensó mientras caminaba al encuentro de la amiga

No era raro que faltara, Anika estaba acostumbrada que Sara, su madre, no estuviera con ella, su trabajo siempre la tenia muy ocupada, y su comunicación era posible solo por celular, si conseguía cenar con ella una vez a la semana, era demasiado..

Quedo con bárbara en una plaza cercana a su casa, ambas querían comprar algunas cosas, pero antes tenia que hacer algo con eso de salir sin protección. Cambio las cosas de su mochila a una bolsa pequeña. Afuera hacia aire, y ya estaba entrada la tarde.

"Que diferencia" pensó Anika al comparar lo asfixiante que podía resultar estar en su casa con los sirvientes acechándola.

-Necesita que la acompañe, srita?- le hablo alguien a su espaldas interrumpiéndola en su tranquilidad, giro el rostro, lo conocía bien

-Mmm..no gracias Xavier, caminare con alguien..-

-Esta segura? Tengo ordenes estrictas de no dejarla salir sola, es peligroso, la señora..- el hombre hablaba tan nervioso y Anika se pregunto si Sara era tan mala con los empleados

-No se preocupe, mi madre esta enterada-

Anika dejo atrás al hombre, intentado que el no averiguara la mentira, siguió andando mientras ignoraba los intentos del guardia al tratar de acompañarla. Llego a la plaza, y recorrió los pasillos de una librería, cuando se encontró con Bárbara, caminaban platicando sin importancia, ajenas a la presencia que las seguía..

-Hay rumores de que llegaran mañana policías a revisar la escuela- comento Bárbara mientras veía el CD que había comprado

-Policías, para que?-

-No lo sabes? En esta semana han ocurrido mas de 5 asesinatos y sospechan que en una banda, por el parecido de las muertes, nadie los ha visto, pero la policía empezaran a vigilar a los jóvenes, a petición de la sociedad de padres de familia-

-Esta involucrado? Por que nos vigilaran a nosotros?-

-Por que las victima de los asesinatos han sido niños y jóvenes de entre 8 y 20-

-Ya veo, si Sara lo llega a saber, es capaz de esconderme bajo mil candados...espero que los encuentren, que irónico pensar que de ellos depende mi libertad condicional..-

-Jajá, Sara solo se preocupa por ti, además me..digo, le tiene confianza a mi familia, así que si estas conmigo sabrá que estas a salvo-

-Eso espero- "De verdad que lo espero"

Ambas se despidieron, cada quien iba a un lado diferente. Anika camino sola, ya entrada la noche, las calles estaban despejadas, observo su reloj para comprobar que tan tarde era..las 8pm. Siguió caminando hasta que un ruido interrumpió la quietud del lugar, volteo sin lograr ver nada

"Debe ser mi imaginación"

Y continuo su camino, al poco tiempo otro ruido, unas voces..

-Calmada, Anika, es solo tu imaginación, tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza que ya no sabes lo que oyes-

La calle estaba sola y la oscuridad ya estaba presente, solo la luz iluminaba la estrecha calle por la que pasaba. Acelero el paso, un poco temerosa, y se detuvo en seco cuando logro ver una sombra recostada en el árbol que estaba cercano a ella. La sombra empezó a moverse con agilidad hacia ella, y era casi imposible de ver, Anika retrocedió 3 pasos y una risa espectral a su espalda, la hizo temblar. Volteo con rapidez, encontrándose cara a cara con una persona envuelta en una capucha que le cubría la cara

-Vaya, creo que tenemos suerte David- el tono de su voz era sedoso, pero transmitía escalofríos

-Si, hoy tendremos un banquete..Mmm..huele delicioso, se me hace agua la boca, pero esos no son modales verdad? Ejemm..-el tétrico ángel se aclaro la garganta y continuo sus palabras ante Anika, que los miraba aterrada- Miren nada mas que linda muchachita. Acaso te has perdido?- comento con dulzura propia de un padre

-No juegues con la comida, Frederick-

Anika no entendía nada..comida? banquete? No estaban hablando de…. ella? Que eran aquellas personas que parecían ángeles y escondían apetitos tan caníbales?

Volteo de nuevo, al notar una tercera voz, la persona a la que correspondía esa voz estaba sentado en la banca de atrás. Los 3 se acercaban sigilosamente y Anika sintió el pavor apoderándose de ella. Sus pies los sentía entumecidos del terror y corrió sin pensarlo, sin dirección definida al parecer, se detuvo exhausta enfrente de una calle angosta, lejos del parque donde había tenido lugar lo ocurrido. Necesitaba regresar a su casa, maldecía no haber llevado a alguien para protegerla, pero era tarde para remordimientos, por lo pronto, los había perdido y podía regresar por otro camino..

-Me gustan los retos, querida- la voz la exalto, al notar lo cerca que estaba, volteo aun sabiendo lo que vería, y si, ahí estaban, los 3 extraños enfrente de ella, sin muestras de estar cansados o haber hecho un esfuerzo tan siquiera al alcanzarla, trato de buscar otra salida pero antes de que Anika pudiera darse cuenta de algo mas, el que respondía al nombre de Frederick, la tomo del cuello y la levanto..

-No..puedo...r..respirar..su..eltame- se estaba ahogando y la fuerza del sujeto era increíble

-Siento desilusionarte, pero me temo que no puedo hacer eso..Veras no me gusta que me apresuren, me produce mas apetito y mi humor no mejora- sus ojos se volvieron negros como el carbón y su sonrisa se hizo mas profunda

-Acabemos con ella y vámonos..muero por irme a otro sitio-

-No la hueles acaso? Su olor es exquisito!! Es único..

-Déjame jugar un rato con ella..

La piel de Anika se hizo mas pálida al oír esas palabras, y escuchar sus risas siniestras, discutiendo con sus voces angelicales que tortura le harían..

-Propongo una degustación..-sugirió uno

Anika trato de zafarse del agarre de la mano, pero trato sin éxito. Las 3 sombras se quitaron sus capuchas y a la luz de la luna, ella pudo ver las facciones de cada uno: Uno era rubio, tan delgado como los otros 2, el de al lado tenia su cabello de un color tan negro como la noche, y era el mas grande de edad al parecer. El ultimo era mas alto, su cabello era café oscuro. Los tres tenían una piel pálida casi cadavérica, sus ojos eran rojos como la borgoña a excepción del tal Frederick, quien aun tenia los ojos oscuros y su dientes eran perfectos, Anika juraría que hubieran sido modelos o actores, sino estuviera a punto de ser lastimada por ellos..

-Frederick, apúrate, muero de hambre..

El rubio se acerco curioso, mientras que David sacaba una daga de su bolsillo ..

-No es hermosa..?- le pregunto a Anika, mientras acariciaba la daga. La acerco cuidadosamente debajo de la garganta de ella..

Anika sintió la punta del arma pinchar en su cuello, cerro los ojos esperando que su muerte fuera rápida..

-No piensan compartir?- susurro otra voz a lo lejos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Quien será? Sera otra persona malvada? Anika podrá salir viva?**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Por fin pude subir un capitulo, no servía la pagina o algo así..para los que deje con dudas aquí esta parte de las respuestas, es tarde, lo se, pero no soporte esperar un día mas..**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 4**

**El encuentro part 2**

Los tres desconocidos voltearon en su dirección, gruñendo al reconocer a la nueva presencia que aparecía..

-Ni lo pienses, es nuestra, Rothe-

-Y quien lo dice? Ustedes?-

-Y si así fuera que?-

-Así que aquí estaban? –cambio el tema- Saben que esta prohibido cazar en esta zona, es peligroso. Ángelo, los andaba buscando, ahora que los encontré, por fin podrá deshacerse de ustedes..Deberían obedecer sus ordenes..- el tono de su voz era frio

-Nosotros no obedecemos a nadie que no sea a nosotros mismos, así que por que no nos haces un favor y te largas- los dos restantes gruñieron peligrosos, mientras que el tercero seguía ahorcando a Anika

-No les conviene hacerme enojar..-rio amargamente- Esta es mi ultima advertencia O se van y dejan a la humana viva, o me temo que no saldrán vivos..

-No me asustas, Rothe, eres famoso por doquier, pero ni un poco me creo que seas tan sádico como dicen- replico Frederick

-Yo se los advertí-

Rothe suspiro resignado, y cerró sus ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, sus ojos, antes verdes esmeraldas, ahora eran azules, fríos y amenazadores.. De sus manos brotaron chispas…

Uno de los tres nómadas retrocedió, jamás había visto al vampiro hacer uso de su poder, solo habían oído de las muertes que había dejado a su paso, su mirada llena de frialdad helaba hasta el ultimo de los huesos..Si ese extraño hubiera tenido corazón, en este momento palpitaría alocadamente exigiendo protección..

Los otros dos se quedaron en su lugar..Anika abrió los ojos, al no oír mas voces, entonces lo vio, una cuarta sombra, con una capa, diferente a la de los tres desconocidos que tenían a su lado. La capa era completamente negra, esa persona, la había visto antes..pero no podía recordarlo..

De pronto, de sus manos salió un ataque dirigido al mas próximo de los nómadas, un rayo cruzo el callejón, iluminándolo solo por un instante, luego quedo todo oscuro. Anika no noto nada raro, en la escena, pero los demás si. Jonathan, el que había retrocedido, había recibido el impacto, miles de rasguños estaban en su piel, con forma de media luna.

Su hermano, David salió en defensa del herido y cruzo corriendo haciendo frente a Rothe, quien lo esperaba tranquilo, a mitad del camino, Rothe corrió en su misma dirección y ambos chocaron, el estruendo fue fuerte, como dos rocas golpeándose. Los otros dos sonrieron maquiavélicamente

-Los mitos te decían que eras invencible..ja!- se burlo Frederick sin voltear la mirada, mientras seguía estrangulando a Anika

Empezaron a reír, pero antes de que pudiesen seguir festejando, Anika vio a alguien en medio de la nube de humo que había dejado el golpe..

Dos sombras estaban intactas, el golpe lo había sufrido un árbol, que cayo al choque de ambos, Rothe abrió los ojos y miro a su atacante, y saco la daga de hielo que le había clavado ..retrocedió, mirando su daga, que se desvaneció en el acto, y el desconocido cayo al suelo, inconsciente..

La sombra se irguió y avanzo..

-Un paso mas, y la mato- la voz amenazante era seca

Anika no sabia que estaba pasando aquí, pero pronto no supo que era peor, el que la estaba matando, o caer en manos del nuevo asesino..

-Acaba con el-le ordeno Frederick

Jonathan se hallaba ya de pie, y arremetió contra Rothe. Su lucha fue mas difícil, y con mayor rapidez. Los testigos no podían ver quien iba ganando, parecían dos estrellas moviéndose rápidamente en el callejón, sin parar, apenas reflejos de luz.

Se separaron bruscamente, después de un encuentro donde casi se muerden ambos. Jonathan retrocedió

-Como soñé el día en que derrotaría, puede que me hayas encontrado con la guardia baja, pero nunca mas!-

Cerro los ojos concentrándose. Anika observo como en el cielo ya oscurecido se empezaba a agitar, misteriosas nubes se movían rápidamente y fueron formando un torbellino sobre la cabeza de Jonathan. Anika miro arriba y observo que además de la oscuridad del cielo, las nubes contenían algo en su interior

"Un hoyo negro" pensó aterrada cuando lo descubrió

Abrió los ojos, y Anika se asusto al oír un ruido..

En los ojos de Jonathan se notaban los rayos que estaban en ese momento bajando del cielo..

-Vaya, me alegro de que lo tomes en serio, me empezaba a aburrir- hablo Rothe con voz pasiva

-Nadie me reta-

-Siempre hay una primera vez-

Jonathan movía sus manos de un lado a otro, levantando vientos fuertes, ponía sus manos tensas en forma de nudillos y las nubes a su alrededor rugían furiosas, los rayos perforaban la tierra..

Rothe esquivaba todo, y de vez en cuando soltaba de sus manos diamantes de hielo..Frederick miro a sus hermanos, David estaba herido, algo tenia esa arma del tal rothe para provocar ese efecto…

Jonathan iba perdiendo, al dejarse llevar por su enojo, y rothe siempre tan sereno, lo vencía con facilidad..Estaban de frente el uno al otro, y rothe desapareció..

-Donde estas? Muéstrate maldito!- gruño furioso

-Bien si tantas ganas tienes de verme, aquí estoy!- rothe lo había acorralado por detrás y lo estaba ahorcando con una sola mano

-Maldición!- Frederick estaba furioso

-Tienes suerte niñita, pero te aseguro que no descansare hasta matarte- y dicho esto apretó mas el cuello de Anika y luego la soltó, como si de un trapo se tratase, arrojándola contra el suelo de piedra

-Suéltalo, Rothe y nadie sale perdiendo-

-Que es eso que oigo en tu tono de voz? Miedo acaso? Yo no saldría perdiendo..yo siempre gano, además tu amiguito y yo nos estamos divirtiendo no es así?- la mueca de dolor invadía a su ahora victima, dejando en manos de rothe la victoria

Frederick corrió hacia David que yacía entre los escombros aun herido, inconsciente..

-Aunque me mates, me encargare de que ella sufra..por que la proteges tanto si es un humana?-

-Y eso a ti que te importa?, yo también tengo derecho a comer no?- sonrió triunfante rothe

-Púdrete- Jonathan le escupió a rothe, y en el momento de ello, lo ataco con un rayo, rothe lo esquivo rápidamente pero no le dio tiempo de volverse para capturar a Jonathan

El ruido de un rayo mayor choco con la tierra y quebró párate de ella, un estruendo se escucho y la calle se ilumino..

Todo volvió a la normalidad a los pocos segundos, y el cielo volvió a su antigua oscuridad..

-Demonios! Se me escaparon!!- soltó un gruñido furioso

Anika miraba todo, estaba aterrada, que había sido todo eso? Quienes eran ellos? Quien era su salvador?

Pronto Rothe se dio cuenta de la presencia de la frágil humana y trato de mantenerse sereno, no le convenía asustarla, debía mantener un bajo perfil

-Estas bien?- Anika escucho con mas atención la voz de el, era como de terciopelo, pero también suave como la seda, era atrayente, pero no era de fiar

Rothe se intento acerca a ella lentamente, pero Anika solo se encogía mas, como si temiera que el extraño le hiciera daño alguno

-Todo esta bien ahora..estas herida?

Anika no contesto

-Veo que no quieres hablar esta bien. Solo un consejo: No andes sola por ahí, es peligroso para una niña como tu- comento

El comentario le molesto, odiaba que la trataran como una pequeña, el extraño no reflejaba mas edad que ella.

-Q..ui..e..n...er..es?- intento decir, pero sus dientes castañeaban del miedo y las palabras salieron distorsionadas, pero el extraño si pareció entenderlas

-jaja- rio despreocupado- que ,quien soy? Me temo que no puedo decirte mi nombre, considérame un.. amigo-

-Y que....si..yo ..necesito..saber..el..nombre..de..mi amigo?- odiaba que no pudiera hablar bien, trato de decirse así misma que no corría peligro, debería sentirse tranquila frente a una persona, pero porque no dejaba de temblar?

-En ese caso, "amiga" prefiero que me digas tu nombre primero..- el tono de su voz amable con un toque de burla

-Anika-

El extraño se quito la capucha de la cabeza, y ella por fin lo pudo ver, era un chico mas o menos de su edad, apuesto, alto y delgado, su cabello no se podía apreciar debido a la oscuridad y a la falta de iluminación en la calle, su rostro mostro amabilidad

-Mucho gusto, Anika, llámame Rothe-

Extendió la mano con cortesía, y cuando Anika sintió el contacto con su piel, se estremeció al sentirla tan fría

Rothe sonrió por la acción. Estaba acostumbrado. Los humanos, como siempre tan distraídos..

-Solo una ultima cosa. Piensa ..¿A quien le deberías tener miedo, a mi, que te salve la vida o a tus queridos amiguitos, que querían comerte como postre?

Anika bajo la mirada reflexionando sus palabras, cuando alzo la vista, Rothe ya no estaba.

_**Que les pareció el capitulo? Quienes son ellos? Quien es el tal Rothe?**_

_**Espero y dejen reviews..**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_Rothe sonrió_

_-Solo una ultima cosa. Piensa ¿A quien le deberías miedo, a mi, que te salve o a tus queridos amiguitos, que querían comerte como postre?_

_Anika bajo la mirada reflexionando sus palabras, cuando alzo la vista, Rothe ya no estaba._

**Cap. 5- Vida normal**

El camino de regreso a su casa fue tan rápido como le permitieron correr sus pies, llego lo suficientemente agitada como para poder respirar con normalidad, su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, su cuerpo temblaba, y no sabia si era por el susto o por la adrenalina de la carrera, se sintió mareada como si su cerebro no pudiese soportar tanta emoción por un día..

"Contrólate" se dijo a si misma

Abrió la puerta y la cerro con violencia, sin importarle quien estaba dormido, se recargo en el marco y cerro los ojos. Las imágenes iban y venían sin orden alguno. Anika agradeció que después de todo su madre no hubiera llegado aun, no quería tener que dar una explicación a lo que había sucedido, por que ella ni siquiera estaba segura de que había pasado. Que le diría? "Madre, tres hombres caníbales me atacaron, eran tan bellos como los ángeles negros caídos ,los tres tenían poderes, y luego apareció otro caníbal-ángel que lucho con ellos, huyeron y por milagro el extraño no me comió, me permitió seguir con vida, así que corrí y llegue.".ja! si como no, Sara apenas terminara de escuchar su historia llamaría a un centro de salud, y en menos de 2 horas estaría con tranquilizantes y una camisa de fuerza.

Camino a la cocina por un vaso de agua, su corazón latía como si este fuese a salírsele del pecho, respiro unas cuantas veces, y poco a poco consiguió la calma, pero aun se sentía mareada.

"Necesito descansar" pensó Anika y se acostó en su cama, estaba tan rendida, que caer en los brazos de Morfeo no fue de gran dificultad.

Mientras Anika dormía, la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta, y el viento soplaba moviendo como olas, las delgadas cortinas de su habitación, las ramas de los arboles se agitaron demostrando su docilidad con el aire, una sombra apareció, parada sobre una rama del árbol, no se movía, pero sin duda no era un animal, la figura era humana, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, y miraban a Anika, estuvo ahí por unos minutos, luego, cuando las cortinas se volvieron a alzar, la sombra ya no estaba...

Anika despertó agitada, y miro al reloj, se le había hecho tarde, salto de la cama y se apresuro a alistarse. Casi sin aliento, Anika llego a la escuela, cuando por fin cruzo las puertas, supo que la entrada del salón, no le importaba tanto, mientras ya hubiera atravesado lo mas difícil, se permitió caminar tranquilamente, en parte para respirar mejor, y se detuvo un instante a pensar, en la noche anterior, lo había soñado o sucedió en realidad? Además, no pudo conciliar el sueño, sintió una especie de ahogamiento, se sentía vigilada, y el solo pensarlo, la hizo pensar que en realidad si había ocurrido el ataque, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, y decidió mejor apresurarse a llegar a su salón..

"Mantén la calma, Anika, mantén la calma, nadie te vigila, solo es tu imaginación" se decía una y otra vez

Ese día estuvo mas callada que de costumbre, en parte por la falta de sueño y además, porque necesitaba contarle a alguien lo sucedido la noche anterior, quizás a alguien le había pasado lo mismo, y así probaría que no estaba alucinando..

-Anika!- la saco de sus pensamientos, Bárbara, que estaba sentada enfrente de ella..-Es la tercera vez que te hablo

Bárbara era una de las pocas compañías que tenia en la escuela, no le gustaba llamar la atención.

-Lo lamento, estaba distraída..-

-Si, ya lo note- Bárbara era un poco mas alta que ella, de cabello ondulado color negro y de ojos color miel, siempre cargaba una cadena con un extraño símbolo, cuando Anika le preguntaba que significaba, ella siempre respondía con lo mismo "Es una reliquia familiar, nada importante", pero por alguna extraña razón ella sentía que había algo mas..

-Emm..Bárbara..llegaste bien a tu casa ..anoche?-

-Si, porque no debería?-

-No es eso, es solo que..-

Babara levanto la ceja confundida –Que pasa?-

-No..no es nada, tonterías mías, mejor dime donde se metió Vanessa..- Anika se acobardo y cambio de tema, esperaba que el intento de distracción no fuera muy obvio y por suerte Bárbara no lo tomo en cuenta..

El día paso rápidamente entre explicaciones de maestros, platicas a las que por cierto, Anika estuvo ausente. Su mente divagaba entre las imágenes de la noche, el poco sueño que pudo conciliar. Cuando caminaba por la calle Fell's Point rumbo a su casa, el viento comenzó a soplar, se acercaba una tormenta.

Anika volteo al sentir una presencia cerca de ella, se giro pero no había nada, y decidió seguir su camino

"Anika" La voz la trajo el viento, y ella sintió un escalofrió "Esa voz" Volteo a su alrededor tratando de hallar la procedencia del sonido, pero no había nadie, solo algunas personas que empezaban a pasear por la ahora, concurrida calle. Como siempre, cuando llego a casa, su madre no estaba, y no había señal de Helen, dejo su mochila en su sofá y se recostó en su cama. Trato de relajarse, y puso música a todo volumen para no oír sus pensamientos, al menos eso le habían dicho alguna vez, y desde esa vez, había seguido ese consejo. Anika, no se dio cuenta, en que momento la música dejo de sonar..

El grupo se oía levemente. Alguien había bajado el volumen? No lo sabia. Su mente seguía activa, pensando…

_**Era luna llena. El brillo alumbraba las copas de los arboles, el viento soplaba, hablando susurros incomprensibles. Estaba oscuro, era un bosque calmado, tétrico pero aun así tenia algo familiar. Un cuervo reposaba sobre una de las ramas, mirándola con sus ojos color sangre. **_

_**Corría, buscaba refugio, todo parecía asfixiarla. El aire se lleno de niebla, se volvió tan difícil el respirar, hablar, incluso ver. Todo se vio brumoso..**_

_**-El te traiciono verdad?- una voz helada resonó en la niebla, Anika volteo rápidamente, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con una presencia, vestía una túnica negra, que le cubría el rostro..**_

_**-Yo te ayudare…a vengarte- la voz sonaba influyente, atractiva, y con un tono de compasión, casi humano**_

_**-Quien eres?- pregunto temerosa, trato de alejarse, pero había algo o alguien que la impulsaba a seguir parada y enfrente de eso.**_

_**-Tienes que vengarte, eres especial Anika-**_

_**-Co..mo sabes mi nombre?-**_

_**La sombra no pudo ocultar el soltar una rosa frívola, que le podría helar los huesos a cualquiera que lo (la) escuchase..**_

_**-Es fácil reconocerte..-**_

_**Anika estiro su mano, tratando de tocarlo o tocarla, se acerco poco a poco, un reloj empezó a sonar lejos, como si proviniese de alguna ciudad. Dio un paso, otro..estiro aun mas su mano y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo (la)..se desvaneció…**_

_**Miro a su alrededor tratando de buscar la presencia, pero en cuanto empezó a caminar, tropezó con un pie de un árbol, cuando alzo la vista, se le helo la sangre, y el corazón dejo de palpitarle..**_

_**Miles de cadáveres masacrados yacían frente a sus ojos, heridos en corazón, brazos y piernas, hechos por las mismas ramas con las que había tropezado, los rostros de las infortunadas victimas estaban deformados a causa del dolor de la tortura, mientras que otros mostraban frialdad, o bien una mueca de horror..Cuando una ráfaga de viento movió los cabellos de Anika, un coro de gritos quebró la quietud del bosque y trajo a ella, palabras incoherentes que tenían que ver con lo que le había dicho la sombra ..**_

_**Observo el cielo, la luna yacía exactamente encima de donde estaba ella, un ruido fuera de los gritos, la obligo a volver la vista al suelo, una rama del árbol se alzo y se enredo en su pie. Anika desesperada trato de zafarse, pero en cuanto lo logro, otra rama se alzo de igual manera y se aferro a su brazo izquierdo, de esa manera múltiples ramas trataban de amarrarla, asfixiarla, matarla..Sintió la desesperación correr por sus venas..**_

_**Empezó a gritar pero su voz no se oía..**_

"_**-Ni se oirá- Nunca mas" **_

-No!- se levanto bruscamente de su cama, respirando agitadamente

No volvió a pensar ni a comentar del tema..

**Meses después**

La sensación de sentirse acorralada o vigilada era la misma desde aquella noche, pero decidió no prestarle atención a sus alucinaciones y centrarse en seguir su vida normal. Era viernes , y cuando llego de la escuela, encontró a su madre en la entrada de la casa, esperándola, algo raro en ella, ya que Sara jamás se encontraba en casa, algo debía estar pasando..

-Hola, mama. Pasa algo?-

-Buenas tardes, Anika- en cuando la vio llegar cerro la puerta de la casa y empezó a caminar deprisa mientras revolvía papeles y hablaba por teléfono

Anika dejo su mochila y la siguió hacia su despacho, antes incluso que diera un paso dentro, Sara hablo

-Alístate, saldremos esta noche-

-Porque?- se quedo extrañada al preguntar eso, mas bien debería preguntar hacia donde?

-Voy a ofrecer una fiesta y necesito que vengas conmigo..

"Así que eran negocios, como siempre, usarla para que? Para demostrar que también Sara podía ser una madre amorosa, difícilmente se lo creerían los ejecutivos o los jefes de su madre"

-No, gracias, tengo mucha tarea y mejores cosas que hacer que convivir con hombres mayores-

-No todos son mayores, habrá también un grupo de jóvenes que estoy segura que te caerán bien-

Anika se dio por vencida, su madre siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, suspiro resignada

-Esta bien ,donde y a que hora es?

-Un coche vendrá a recogerte, minutos antes de la fiesta, a las 7:45 pm. Yo me iré antes-

-Espera!, pero dijiste que..creí que iríamos juntas..-

-No, cariño, tengo cosas que hacer antes de que empiece la fiesta-

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros-

-No tengo que ponerme- intento usar esa patética excusa. Si iba sola, seria el anzuelo de todos, la comerían viva. Nunca le había agradado ser el centro de atención

-Un atuendo estará en tu habitación en...15 min- dijo mientras observaba el reloj- Todo incluido: maquillaje, vestuario, zapatillas, accesorios, y por si piensas escaparte..hay 2 guardias en la entrada de tu habitación. Helen y otra chica te ayudaran a alistarte. Entendido?- su voz sonaba amenazante con un atisbo de burla

-Si madre- dijo con voz resentida, odiaba las ordenes

Subió a su habitación, no se molesto en hablar con los protectores, jamás los haría cambiar de opinión, azoto la puerta del cuarto y se dispuso a esperar..

30 minutos después, comenzaba la tortura de prepararse, como había dicho su madres, el "regalo" llego a tiempo, en 15 minutos, la alistaron mientras ella se perdía entre notas musicales y pensamientos oscuros sobre esa noche, desde ese día aquel chico misterioso era el protagonista de sus sueños todos los días, algo en el le llamaba la atención, pero para que mentirse? Quería volver a verlo, pedirle una explicación, que aclarara las dudas que no le habían permitido dormir..

-Anika, estas lista- se sobresalto al oír su nombre, estaba tan perdida en tratar de hallar alguna explicación coherente que no se dio cuenta en que momento termino su tortura, ignoraba el paso de las horas en ese instante

-Pareces ida, en que pensabas?

-Nada importante, era solo un misterio sin resolver- sonrió


	7. Chapter 6

_**No había tenido tiempo de hacer un capitulo, y dudo que lo tenga estas próximas semanas, pero veré que puedo hacer, otra razón para no poner capitulo era que mi inspiración se había ido de viaje espiritual, y apenas regreso jeje…gracias por los reviews..**_

_**Pd Sugey, a ver cuando subes tu historia, me gusto la sinopsis, tengo curiosidad..**_

_**Espero y les guste el capitulo**_

**Cap. 6 El juego comienza..Alfil o torre?**

Mientras el crepúsculo yacía sobre una parte de la ciudad, proporcionando para algunos un poco menos de luz, y para mayor tranquilidad de otros, la oscuridad estaba entrante..

-Mi señor, otra cosa mas?-

-No, puedes retirarte-

-Se…ñor..Los sabios desean verlo-

-Estaré en breve..-

Se puso un saco negro que completaba su disfraz, una corbata, una camisa, un pantalón, que tan fácil era convencer a los humanos que eras uno de ellos! Pobres criaturas, inocentes ante el peligro, la sangre corriendo por sus venas, el preciado liquido que ellos mismos derrochaban, que tontos eran..

Se paso una mano por el cabello, y guardo una especie de objeto dorado en su saco. Salió de la habitación.

Se oían murmullos en la sala continua, intento averiguar que tenían que decirle los sabios que no le hubieran dicho antes. Ya se había alimentado. Busco en las mentes de los demás y encontró que no era el único que no estaba enterado de la situación

Asintió con la cabeza, y dos figuras lo dejaron pasar, no eran humanos, pero tampoco eran de su raza.

"Un error de la naturaleza, pero sin embargo, mas fuertes que un **Senpertia**"

Entro a la sala y se hizo el silencio, todos siguieron sus pasos como leones esperando por la comida. Pero que tendrían que esperar? Nada solo su muerte, aunque irónicamente, hablar de muerte frente a unos no- muertos era un chiste.

Se sentó en una silla del gran auditorio y miro a su alrededor, cualquiese que le sostuviera la mirada, debía ser lo suficientemente tonto. Inspecciono las mente, jugando con los pensamientos de los ahí presentes.

Un sonido seco se hizo estridente al rozar con el suelo. Se abrieron las puertas y se dejaron ver cuatro personas. Todos vestían túnicas negras, pero no tenían la capucha puesta. La ultima en entrar fue Daphne.

En cuanto los vieron pisar el suelo, todos los presentes se hincaron, tocando la cadena de su pecho, y agachando la mirada. Rothe no se inmuto y se quedo de pie, aunque sintiese que la cadena antes ligera, pesase ahora mil kilos.

-Vivaldi Rozenkreutz!! Divine Lord

Ángelo alzo la mano, declarando una orden

Todos callaron y se levantaron.

-Que rebelde te has vuelto Rothe, me decepcionas- dijo Ether

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ustedes, mis señores-

-Que te hace hablar así, hermano?- Ángelo hablo con su voz sedosa

-No entiendo aun, porque de todos los que hay aquí, me mandan a resolver un problema de niños!-

-No es asunto de niños, Rothe, es una molestia que hemos tenido por siglos, y no necesariamente con la que esta al mando ahora, sino con sus antepasados, pero..ella no esta respetando los acuerdos- replico Arthur

Rothe siseo

-Serás recompensado-

-No me interesa, me he ganado mi popularidad por ser quien soy, y no puedo decir que en estos momentos tenga buenos "amigos"-

-Que quieres a cambio, entonces?-

-No tienen nada que me interese-

La ola de murmullos comenzó, nadie se atrevía hablarle así a los sabios

-Cambiando de tema- alzo su voz lo suficiente para callar las voces- He encontrado algunos amiguitos de ustedes, se escaparon, pero estoy seguro de que volverán-

-Quienes eran?-

-Frederick, David y Jonathan-

-Esos..son una vergüenza para nuestra especie-

-Lo se..-

-Entonces, Rothe, listo para divertirte un poco? No es necesario que mates ahora, tomate tu tiempo confió en tu forma de hacer las cosas- guiño un ojo Daphne y sonrió

-Supongo..-Si no queda de otra..Pero advierto, no soy responsable de mi apetito..-

-No importa, estoy seguro que ninguno de los que estarán ahí, te dará hambre- dijo Arthur

-Entonces Rothe, es mejor que vayas, no querrás perderte la diversión..-

No dijo nada y desapareció entre las sombras, bajo la apariencia de un ser humano..

Eran las 745 y las calles parecían demasiado concurridas, un viernes social, fiestas por todos lados, chicos tomando en pub, parejas en cafeterías, y turistas perdidos, todo combinado en una ciudad de extensa diversión. Anika observaba por la ventana de su habitación, el sonido de los carros y el trafico que empezaba a formarse..

-Anika, el chofer te espera- dijo Helen

-Dile que bajare enseguida-

Suspiro y se dio una ultima mirada al espejo, la habían arreglado para la ocasión, muy formal pero sin perder el rastro de juventud, trato de sonreír con cordialidad frente a su reflejo, imaginando que estaba hablando con algún adulto, pero esa imagen de fingida felicidad se notaba, intento reír como lo hacia las gentes de realeza, pero solo logro reírse de si misma, se sentía tonta al imitar a personas plásticas, no le quedo de otra, agarro su bolso comprado para la ocasión y salió de su cuarto dándole la espalda al espejo.

Bajo las escaleras y se despidió de Helen, en cuanto salió, el aire fresco de la noche revolvió sus cabellos y aspiro el perfume de la noche, sonrió para si misma. Anika se metió dentro de la limusina y observo su casa como si dejara allí su seguridad

-A esta dirección- estiro su brazo para entregarle al chofer una tarjeta de invitación

-Como usted ordene-

El silencio se hizo presente, y Anika no se molesto por romperlo, prefirió mirar por la ventana, las luces y los autos que circulaban por su amada ciudad de Londres.

Al mismo tiempo en que Anika recorría con la vista las calles de la ciudad, una sombra corría entre los arboles y se ocultaba en las sombras para avanzar, caminaba sigilosamente pero con un caminar aparentemente normal. Cuando la misteriosa sombre se detuvo parado sobre la rama de un árbol, Anika volteo a ver, y en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron..

La sombra enfoco la vista, y desapareció en segundos, que fueron los mismos en que tardo en reaccionar Anika. Se removió en su asiento asustada por lo que acababa de ver, no era un animal, era alguien..una persona..volteo hacia atrás, pero no vio nada

-Llegamos señorita- la voz del conductor le pareció lejana y asintió con la cabeza

-Gracias- salió a trompicones del auto y cerro los ojos tratando de calmar los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Solo cuando los abrió, pudo notar que la reunión que había dicho su madre, no era lo que parecía, frente a ella, se alzaba una mansión de varios pisos, Anika no podía ubicar donde empezaba y acababa la mansión, la entrada estaba iluminada por faroles enganchados en los arboles, que parecían haberlos cortado en forma de arcos. Camino aun metida en pensamientos, dudosa de entrar, con miedo a lo que hacia minutos antes había visto, y a la vez admirada por la belleza del lugar.

Delante de ella, se apreciaba una fuente iluminada que era el centro de dos divisiones para escaleras que no importa en cual fuera, llegaría al gran salón.

Saludaba con una sonrisa cordial a los que le daban la bienvenida. Si pensaba que la "reunión" seria una pesadilla, el estar en esa fiesta seria lo peor de su vida.

-"Si me ofrecen otra vez algo a cambio de esta misión, mínimo será que me compren un maldito coche. Aunque ya tengo uno" sonrió en sus pensamientos

La razón por la cual estaba corriendo y no llegando a la dichosa fiesta en coche? Simple, llamaría mucho la atención, tenia que mantener un bajo perfil..y todo había estado por irse a la borda, todo por culpa de esa limosina, alguien estaba dentro, y si era un cazador? Lo estarían esperando para matarlo?

"Como si fuese a permitirlo" pensó

Aun así decidió arriesgarse, y acelero el paso hasta llegar a la copa mas alta del ultimo árbol, brinco y aterrizo en el pasto con perfecta elegancia. Se acomodo aquel ridículo traje, y trato de embozar la mejor de sus sonrisas

"Esto será una noche larga"

Salió de la oscuridad y avanzo entre las personas, como si llevase horas allí, los invitados no se sorprendieron al verlo, eso era lo bueno de ir disfrazado. Rothe miro a los invitados, todos con sus trajes, y las damas, con sus vestidos de gala, joyas, y conversaciones de engreídos.

"Pobres humanos, creyéndose mejores, cuando podrían ser aplastados como una bola de hule" su voz estaba llena de desprecio y asco

Sus ojos permanecieron alerta, aquella era una de las reglas principales de un Rozenkreutz, y el jamás bajaba la guardia. Se dispuso a seguir caminando aparentando normalidad y subió por la escaleras infiltrándose en la mansión de sus enemigos…

La noche seguía avanzando, y para Anika el tiempo era tan lento como el sufrir, había recorrido toda la mansión, y aunque le dolía admitirlo, era hermosa, con cuadros de pintores famosos, cada salón iluminado de mil maneras, y aun así sin perder su toque de distinción e intimidad. Mientras se disponía a revisar habitación tras habitación, solo para pasar el tiempo, oyó una voz

-No deberías estar husmeando por ahí, Anika, sabes que es de mala educación-

-Solo..te buscaba-

-Deberías hacer mas amistades, hay chicos de tu edad abajo, deberías estar con ellos, te podrías meter en problemas-

-En una fiesta tan aburrida como esta? Lo dudo- susurro en voz baja

-Vamos hija, llego la hora de que me presente, y claro tu conmigo-

-No, gracias, mama. Tu disfruta de tu noche, yo…estaré abajo, "haciendo amistades"- la voz de Anika sonó un tanto falsa, rogo porque su madre no la descubriese, sin embargo, cuando volteo a ver si su mentira había sido convincente, su madre miraba la fiesta, desde las escaleras.

Una música empezó a sonar, y una voz con cierto garbo anunciaba el recibimiento a la invitada de honor

-Damas y caballeros, Sara Corpse

En ese momento la gente reunida aplaudió y aun con las copas de cristal en las manos, brindaron por la anfitriona, quien lucia una sonrisa radiante

"Así que es ella" sus ojos se clavaron en la figura esbelta parada a mitad de la escalera, y empezó a seguirla al momento en que ella avanzo, pero la gente la rodeo en palabras de felicitación y alegría, que muy pronto la perdió de vista

Anika suspiro, viendo la actuación perfecta de Sara, y agarro una copa para el brindis, después le sonrió cuando cruzaron la mirada. Luego de que viera a su madre perderse entre la multitud, preparo su huida..

Demian caminaba tratando de seguir a su victima, si molestarse en nadie mas, cuando la perdió de vista, volteo a su alrededor, y noto algo diferente..

"Maldición! Esto esta lleno de cazadores"

Se mantuvo cauteloso, un ataque a la humana, y el seria el sospechoso, avanzo aun así, volteando de vez en cuando a sus alrededores, vigilando, cauteloso, como un animal esperanzo atacar

Anika se movió entre la multitud, viendo hacia atrás, solo para comprobar que su madre no la viera, volteo hacia la fuente, y encontró a varios jóvenes parados, no podía decir cuantos eran exactamente, pero parecían toda una generación, vestían de gala, como los demás, lo único que los separaba, además de su belleza extraña y exquisita a la vez, era que todos ellos portaban un prendedor en sus prendas, una rosa roja, incrustada en una figura desconocida de oro.

Temía acercarse , al ver que eran los únicos apartados del bullicio, charlando amenamente entre ellos mismos, se quedo mirándolos sin saber que hacer, debatiéndose dentro de ella, cuando unos ojos color jade clavaron su mirada en Anika, ella sintió recorrer un estremecimiento, y pareciera que los jóvenes a su alrededor leyeran la dirección de su mirada, porque algunos voltearon hacia ella, mientras que otros no se molestaron y la ignoraron. Giro sobre sus talones y busco otro medio de escape, aun con la copa en mano. Justo cuando decidió echar una mirada atrás, choco contra algo duro y frio como una roca, y el empuje la aventó hacia atrás, sin embargo no sintió el golpe de la caída, sino una brazo que la sujetaba, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba dos copas

-Lo siento no veía por donde iba..y ..- alzo la mirada pero aquel extraño veía hacia otro lado, como buscando una persona, sin detenerse en prestarle atención

-Gracias- alzo un poco la voz, para que aquel brazo la soltase, el tacto era frio, casi helado. El extraño volteo y se sorprendió al verlo Un joven de su edad, alto, delgado, vestido de gala, sus ojos color azul, poco expresivos en esa mirada fría

-Deberías tener mas cuidado- su voz era como su mirada, fría, la soltó inmediatamente y siguió mirando por encima de ella, se quedo helado

-Me podrías pasar mi copa?- pregunto aun nerviosa, la mirada de aquel chico era hipnotizante pero daba escalofríos

"No podre salir de aquí, tendré que simular algo.." Rothe se encontró con la generación de los hijos prodigios de la orden y se tenso, si pasaba por allí, corría el peligro de que lo detectaran, estaba aburrido, pero no le convenía buscarse problemas, mientras pensaba, bajo la mirada y oyó una voz femenina, se topo con una joven de su edad, cabello castaño oscuro, piel pálida, su aroma era diferente a lo demás, irresistible, atrayente..

"Ella servirá"

-Claro, aquí tienes, disculpa andaba distraído- su voz se suavizo, y transformo su sonrisa a una seductora, que claramente deslumbro a Anika

-No te preocupes- sonrió nerviosa

-La fiesta esta algo..interesante..verdad?- Rothe era pésimo haciendo conversaciones humanas, pero tenia que alejarse de la fuente, no tardarían en notarlo, al igual que el, los había ubicado en instantes

-De hecho, la verdad es que esta un tanto aburrida, no conozco a nadie-

-Si vamos a esos términos, yo tampoco, porque no vamos hacia allá, hay mucho ruido aquí-

-Esta bien- acepto confusa, ya que ese lugar era el mas silencioso de toda la fiesta

Caminaron entre la gente de nuevo, y llegaron hasta un balcón de la mansión en la parte delantera

-Me decías?- hablo con una voz irresistible

-Emm..no conozco a nadie-

-Me conoces a mi-

-Supongo que si- Anika miro hacia el suelo para calmar sus nervios

Rothe sintió los latidos del corazón de aquella humana, eran una sinfonía, una canción que le atraía, podía ver las venas punzantes corriendo por su cuello, sus manos, el cuerpo de ella habitado por sangre, tibia, fresca..Deshizo los pensamientos de su cabeza, si deseaba matar a alguien tendría que aguantar a que esos tipos se fuesen, o por lo menos que disminuyera su numero

-Pero que descortés he sido, no me he presentado aun- sonrió y alargo su mano pálida- soy Demian-

-Anika- ella igual alargo su mano y Demian deposito un suave beso en ella.

-Es un placer conocerte-

_**El capitulo a veces esta de la forma en que lo vive Anika y otras Demian..**_

_**Si leyeron los capítulos previos ya sabrán mas o menos quien es el tal Rothe verdad?**_

_**En que trabajara la madre de Anika?**_

_**Cual es la misión de Rothe?**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hola!! Tenia tiempo que no subía capitulo cuanto? Un mes? O mas? No lo se..Pero es que la escuela me tenia algo apurada, luego mi querida inspiración se iba por periodos muy largos, y regresaba cuando quería..Y la razón ultima, he estado distraída con todo esto de la influenza, que hasta había olvidado que tenia un fic..Dejo una parte del capitulo anterior, para refrescarles la memoria..y continuo con el otro..**_

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

_Rothe sintió los latidos del corazón de aquella humana, eran una sinfonía, una canción que le atraía, podía ver las venas punzantes corriendo por su cuello, sus manos, el cuerpo de ella habitado por sangre, tibia, fresca..Deshizo los pensamientos de su cabeza, si deseaba matar a alguien tendría que aguantar a que esos tipos se fuesen, o por lo menos que disminuyera su numero_

_-Pero que descortés he sido, no me he presentado aun- sonrió y alargo su mano pálida- soy Demian-_

_-Anika- ella igual alargo su mano y Demian deposito un suave beso en ella._

_-Es un placer conocerte-_

CAPITULO 7

VISITAS

El saludo tan cordial pero frio, le produjo un estremecimiento a Anika

Su corazón comenzó a latir mas deprisa, cuando reconoció la similitud entre este encuentro y el otro, el del chico extraño, esa noche, solo había podido verlo de perfil, y su cara era borrosa. Ahora que veía frente a el, a este otro joven, no podía evitar recordarlo, pero ellos no eran iguales.

Anika y Demian platicaron un rato, sobre ningún tema en especial, las respuestas del segundo eran cada vez mas frías, sin molestarse en prestar atención, pero guardando su toque de caballerosidad. Ambos estaban en el balcón, el viento de la noche soplaba con suavidad, Demian oyó una música de fondo, eran los latidos del corazón de aquella joven combinándose con el recorrido de su sangre. Anika escuchaba la música de fondo, cada uno en su propio mundo pero manteniendo una conversación, , ignorantes de que otros pares de ojos los observaban..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frederick otorgo a sus compañeros una deslumbrante sonrisa, casi amable.

-No vamos a entrar? – pregunto alguien

-Esta noche, no.. Dejémosla disfrutar mas de su tonta vida

-Demasiado para nosotros?-

-Podemos con ellos-

-Entonces? Cual es la precaución?- la voz de David sonaba aburrida

-Tranquilo , no te harás viejo por esperar- Jonathan hablo burlonamente

-Ashh..no es eso..Arruina la diversión Frederick como siempre..Yo que me tuve que vestir de gala, pensar en traer corbata, y traje, y hacerme pasar por uno de ellos, que derroche..-

-Tu no compraste el traje- gruño molesto Jonathan

-Lo se- sonrió – Pero quitarle la envoltura a la comida es…estresante..sobre todo si tienes hambre

-Ahh..que esfuerzo debió suponerte no?- replico con sarcasmo -Pobre humano, aunque dudo que venga a reclamarte algo-

-Seria interesante que lo intentase, o al menos esperare hasta que los muertos hablen – su rostro lucia aun con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto, Anika descubrió en Demian una atracción, aunque pareciese muy cerrado, albergaba esperanzas, aunque no muchas.

Pocos minutos después Demian se excuso con ella, y se fue prometiendo regresar..

Suspiro cuando por fin se pudo librar de aquella humana, el aroma de su sangre, era delicioso, pero estaba en territorio enemigo. Observo a los pocos humanos que había a su alrededor y escalo al techo en cuestión de segundos. Camino con su paso grácil en el tejado, admirando desde arriba el espectáculo de la fiesta, de vez en cuando posaba su mirada en cada persona que pareciese sospechosa, pero después de un análisis rápido, supo que la mayoría de los invitados eran normales. Llego a la parte trasera de la mansión y descubrió una ventana abierta, se escabullo por allí. Pronto se encontró entre las habitaciones de esa eterna casa, el piso estaba tapizado de una alfombra roja, de las paredes colgaban pinturas valiosas, y artefactos de la época colonial. Siguió avanzando al tiempo en que sacaba de su saco, una daga forjada en oro y cobre, su brillo refulgía entre la oscuridad. Se detuvo en seco cuando escucho murmullos y se fundió entre las sombras haciéndose invisible

-Tu crees que se atreverían a poner un pie aquí?- la voz masculina susurraba, provenía de la habitación continua

-Se..que están aquí, no creo que se resistan a esta oportunidad-

No hubo mas palabras y se atrevió a echar un vistazo por la rendija de la puerta abierta

Se hallaba frente a el, una mujer alta, de pelo rojizo , delgada, y un joven de unos 18 años, cuando este volteo, noto que el joven no era normal, llevaba un broche familiar

Apretó la mandíbula "Rayos ese idiota me esta haciendo mas difícil la misión"

"Bien, si ellos desean jugar, mejor para mi"

Apoyo su mano muerta en un cuadro de a lado y dejo que fluyeran diminutos vidrios, que se incrustaron mezclándose con la pintura "Nadie notara la diferencia"

Hizo lo mismo con otros objetos y guardo la daga disgustado

"Muy pronto esta daga estará clavada en su asqueroso corazón"

Volteo para asegurarse de seguir siendo anónimo y salto de la ventana del tercer piso..

Una hora después, la fiesta seguía aunque algunos invitados ya se hubieran retirado

Anika busco entre los pocos invitados a Demian pero no lo encontró..

Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro..

Llego tan silencioso como siempre, mezclado con las sombras, entro al antiguo palacio y atravesó la sala, adornada con majestuosas armaduras, piezas talladas en madera y cobre, y colgantes de siglos anteriores, subió por las escaleras y se dirigió a una habitación, una vez dentro, cerro sus ojos sin molestarse en prender la luz de la habitación, ya que aun sin focos, sus ojos podían adaptarse fácilmente, se recargo contra la puerta y saco la daga de su traje, la deposito sobre la mesa de madera al lado de el, y se dispuso a escuchar los sonidos de aquel castillo Los murmullos de los no vivientes, los crujidos de las maderas, puertas y ventanas, los engendros protectores de la orden, y a lo lejos, escucho un grito humano, seguro era la hora de la cena, y el había llegado justo al banquete, pero no tenia sentido, era mas fuerte, su frustración , al no haber podido matar a nadie, desde hace varios años era lo que lo mantenía con vida, en un sentido irónico, sin embargo, era hora de tomar ese problema en sus manos y hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Sus sentidos desarrollados aun seguían oyendo los ruidos a su alrededor, pero ya no les presto la menor importancia, cuando se quito el traje negro de gala, y en su lugar, se puso unos pantalones, y una camiseta gris, se despeino tratando de quitarse el tonto peinado que llevaba en la fiesta , y salió del cuarto en busca de un mayor apoyo, tomo el marco de la puerta, y lo abrió, sin embargo, en frente de el, estaba la persona que menos había esperado ver allí, y menos en ese lugar…

-Hola, Demian-

-Que haces aquí?- respondió con voz fría y molesta

-Veo que no te agrada verme-

-Ya que lo dices así….no, vete- su expresión era seria, pero había un escaso atisbo de alegría en sus ojos, que se fue apagando antes de que su invitada lo descubriese

-No me iré, me mandaron a llamar-

-Tu no deberías estar aquí-

-Tu tampoco-

-Sabes que soy su mejor adquisición, me necesitan, y mi lealtad esta con ellos-

-Tu no guardas lealtad con nadie- su mirada era de tristeza –Al menos eso nos dijiste la ultima vez-

-Cambie de opinión-

-Tu nunca cambias de parecer, eres tan terco-

-Y eso a ti que? Viniste a decirme eso, pues bien, mensaje recibido, ahora regresa a donde te deje-

-Ya no es lugar seguro, nos encontraron, demian-

-Los encontraron?- la cara de Demian cambio

-Si, ambos estamos aquí-

-No tenían que haberlo hecho de ese modo!!- su mano golpeo la puerta de madera, haciendo un hueco de gran profundidad, imposible para un simple humano

-Trate de huir, no funciono, y ya vez, aquí nos tienes de nuevo, los tres juntos-

-Olvídalo-

-Somos hermanos-

-Yo no tengo hermanos- sus ojos se tornaron negros en la clara advertencia

-Aun cuando lo digas de ese modo, sabes que no te creeré-

-Haz lo que quieras- suspiro molesto

-No te preocupes, eso haremos-

-No me preocupo, pero esto no va a llegar a mas, los sabios se enteraran-

-Ellos lo saben ,ellos nos trajeron-

Sonrió de forma irónica –Justo cuando pensé que no podían impresionarme…-susurro y tomo del brazo a su visita –Vamos, tenemos que hablar con ellos, y no deshagas tus maletas, porque no se quedaran aquí-

-Me gusta este lugar- hizo un puchero infantil

-No me importa-

-Siempre arruinas mi diversión-

-Ese es mi papel- sonrió con burla

Paso a velocidad vampírica, hasta la puerta de madera antigua, que anunciaba el salón principal, entro sin ser anunciado, empujando a los guardias de la puerta, irrumpiendo en la sala

Docenas de ojos color sangre se posaron sobre el, molestos ante la interrupción, los sollozos y gritos se escuchaban mas cerca

Rothe avanzo acompañado, y los vampiros de allí se pusieron en posición de ataque, con la mirada perdida, los labios rojos, y los colmillos alzantes

El sollozo de una chica reino sobre el silencio, acompañado de susurros de otro humano. La chica alzo la mirada y al ver a Demian, lo miro con infinita esperanza, y susurro con sus labios "Ayuda", Rothe la observo

-Descuiden, no vine a comer, por mi pueden compartir mi parte- la cara de la chica cambio, de la esperanza a la tragedia, su muerte a manos de unos ángeles destructores, Demian seguía con su semblante frio, sin el menor atisbo de preocupación por la chica humana

Los vampiros no se calmaron y emitieron siseos, por encima de todos los demás, una persona se irguió y sus ojos relampaguearon con furia, a su vez, otras tres sombras lo acompañaron

En su cara se vio la interrogante, Rothe acerco a su lado, a la invitada, y la puso frente a el

-Quiero saber que hace ella aquí?!-

-Que sorpresa verte aquí, Nicole, debes estar hambrienta- Ángelo sonrió amablemente- Vamos, deseos invitarte a mi banquete- y señalo hacia dos humanos que miraban atónitos la escena

-De hecho, acabo de alimentarme, gracias, pero Demian quería hablarte, por eso estoy aquí-

-Puedo ver su calma alarmante- se dirigió ahora hacia la multitud furiosa –Comed, hermanos míos, disfruten en mi honor, el deber me ha llamado

La chica humana empezó a temblar, envuelta en llanto, mientras el chico la abrazaba, consolándola, aun sabiendo que era imposible sobrevivir, los vampiros voltearon a su dirección y sonrieron, en sus ojos había sed, acto después se abalanzaron sobre ellos, mientras Ángelo, Nicole y Rothe escuchaban los últimos gritos de auxilio

La puerta se cerro a sus espaldas, y Ángelo los condujo hacia una oficina espaciosa, con piso de madera, y un librero enorme del lado izquierdo aparcando la mitad de la pared, enfrente de ellos estaba un escritorio hecho de fresno y caoba, del otro lado de la oficina dividida en dos, se acomodaban ballestas, dagas, látigos, espadas, y demás armas, todas puestas debajo del gran símbolo de la orden, forjado en oro, se alzaba una cruz de cabeza, en sus puntas relucía rubíes, y rosas negras bajaban cruzando la cruz, como látigos en vida.

-No estas feliz por tu regalo, Rothe?- la voz de Ángelo era como el coro celestial cometiendo una travesura

-Nunca pedí esto-

-Lo se, pero bueno había que reunir la familia-

-Disfrutas molestarme, verdad? No fue mi culpa que la misión no saliera bien...-

Ángelo alzo una mano para calmarlo

-Lo se, fue nuestra culpa mandarte solo contra cazadores, pero era necesario-

-Necesario? Porque?-

-Necesitábamos probar tu lealtad con nosotros-

-Que acaso no se las he demostrado bastante? Mato a los que están en mi lista, de vez en cuando les traigo un aperitivo-

-Yo estoy seguro de que me eres leal, pero los demás sabios no, y como sabrás, Rothe funcionamos como uno mismo-

-Mmm..y en que parte de mi prueba entra el traerla a ella?-

-No solo la traje a ella-

-Lo se, quiero que se vayan-

-Pero si ni siquiera has saludado a Michael-

-Ni lo hare-

-Es necesario que estemos todos juntos, porque no lo llamas, Nicole?-

-No es necesario- la voz se infiltro en la sala

Un chavo alto, y delgado, atravesó con paso grácil la oficina, y bajo la luz de las lámparas, su cabello relucía con diversos tonos de rubio, en su cara depositaba una sonrisa de suficiencia, y en su mirada yacía un rastro de burla amenazante llameando en sus ojos totalmente diferentes -Hola Demian-

-Michael, creí que te había dado una orden-

-Si me conocieras bien, sabrías que las ordenes y yo nunca fuimos buenos amigos, te sorprenderías de las peleas que hemos tenido entre ambos-

-Nunca sabes tomarte las cosas en serio, no es así?-

-Mentiría si dijese que lo hago con propósito-

-Basta ya- Ángelo impuso el orden -Quieras o no, Rothe, Michael y Nicole se quedaran aquí-

-Si ellos se quedan, yo me voy-

-No me hagas decidir-

-No es mi problema, ellos se van en este momento o yo, tu decides-

El silencio reino, y Rothe salió de la sala, a velocidad vampírica

-Nunca entenderá- suspiro Michael

-Tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo- Ángelo hizo una señal a sus guardias -Prohíbanle la salida

-Lo harás enfadar, Ángelo, sabes como es mi hermano, siempre ha sido un gruñón, y ni con un siglo de vida se le quitara-

-Ya lose-

Rothe empaco sus cosas, aunque lo cierto es que no tenia muchas cosas consigo, siempre había aprendido a vivir solo, sin depender de nadie, que no sea el mismo, camino a la entrada, y dos guardias le prohibieron salir

-Ángelo- gruño furioso entre dientes sintiendo su presencia a sus espaldas

-Dime Rothe- había llegado en menos de un segundo hasta la salida, acompañado de Nicole, Michael y de los otros 3 sabios

-Déjame ir- ordeno

-Te hare un trato a cambio-

-No, tu lo decidiste-

-No he decidido nada-

-Solo escúchalo, Demian, es un buen trato- dijo Michael con su sonrisa

-Que quieres?- pregunto molesto

-Tu quédate aquí, tus hermanos se irán, pero...solo de la orden ,permanecerán en la ciudad bajo apariencia humana, tal como tu, los tres tendrán una vivienda asignada, y tu podrás ir y venir como desees, y cada vez que haya una misión tu tendrás que estar aquí, aceptas?-

Rothe lo pensó un rato, era arriesgado, sin embargo también Ángelo se había mostrado un tanto consentidor, el no era así, algo estaba tramando

-Esta bien, acepto-

-Me alegra-

-Creo que te hubiera extrañado, querido- Daphne se acerco a el seductoramente, y lo abrazo por la espaldas, susurrándole en el oído- Después de todo, eres mío

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la piel de Demian, pero esta no era agradable, eran como látigos de fuego, golpeándolo con fiereza

-Pues bien, a partir de mañana, tendrás que fingir con los humanos-

-Y Rothe, tu misión sigue en pie, espero ver resuelto el conflicto-Arthur exclamo severo

-No puedo hacer mucho, los cazadores de **Serpentia**, jamás me dejaran acercarme a ella, la protegerán con su vida, si es necesario, y aunque me encantaría matarlos y despedazarlos uno a uno, no puedo subestimarlos-

-Estoy seguro que encontraras la forma, amigo- Ether le sonrió- Siempre la encuentras


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 Nuevos lugares**

El sol atravesó la ventana de la habitación de Anika, y la delgada cortina hizo traspasar los rayos de luz hacia su rostro, era sábado, tendría todo el día libre, y decidió bajar para desayunar

Las únicas personas en la cocina eran Helen y ella, el asiento correspondiente a su madre estaba vacio..como siempre. Anika ignoro los pensamientos que luchaban por colarse en su mente, y saludo con alegría a su segunda madre

-Hola Helen-

-Buenos días, señorita-

-Odio que me digas así, háblame de tu, te lo he repetido mas de cinco mil veces-

-Emm,pero yo..

-Nada de peros…soy Anika solamente, nada de señoritas, ni formalidades, me hacen sentir vieja-

-Esta bien…Anika- cuando Helen reía, sus ojos color gris brillaban con un atisbo de expectación, su cara con algunas arrugas, se volvía mas joven, cuando la felicidad la acompañaba

-Y bien que haremos hoy, Helen?-

-No lo se, que quiere..digo que quieres hacer?-

-Es sábado, el día esta caluroso, ya sabes lo que dice mi madre de estos días-

La madre de Anika, cada vez que había un día soleado, le sugería o mas bien le prohibía a su hija salir diciendo que el sol algún día la llegaría a matar, así que desde chica, cuando habían estos tipos de días, ella se quedaba en la biblioteca del despacho y leía por horas, sin interrupciones.

-No pensara quedarse leyendo de nuevo verdad?-

-Hoy quiero hacer algo diferente, creo que saldremos a dar un paseo-

-Saldremos? Quienes?-

-Me refiero a ti y a mi, escuche que iba a haber una exposición de películas y pinturas del otro lado de la ciudad, y si vamos, estaré entretenida, y además no dejare "que el terrible señor sol me mate"-

Anika imito a su madre con ese tono de elegancia y molestia, y Helen no pudo evitar reírse

**Mansión de los Cazadores Serpentia**

-Que haremos ahora?- la voz de la chica era aburrida, casi como si esperara algo nuevo

-Podrías entrenar-

-Bah! Olvídalo, no quiero, salgamos, vale?-

-No-

La chica hizo un puchero seductor para convencer a su acompañante, pero solo obtuvo negativas, ella se canso y se recostó contra el árbol, suspirando

-Eres imposible, nunca te diviertes-

-Claro que si, pero cuando quiero, no cuando me obligas-

-Bueno si no quieres salir conmigo, entonces me iré con Víctor-

-Pues vete con el-

-Agrgrgrr, sabes que no lo hare, Daniel, por favor-

Daniel le sostuvo la mirada a su compañera, era una joven de 17 años, con cabello rubio que le caía sobre los hombros en suaves rizos, su cara era infantil a pesar de su edad, casi angelical

Se rio con disimulo ante su cara de enojo, siempre era lo mismo, sin embargo esta vez, la razón de su negativa no era la usual, su mente esparcida en diversas ramas, yacía ocupada con la imagen de una chica misteriosa, humana, sin duda, que estaba en la fiesta dela noche anterior

-Daniel, prometo no hacer nada impulsivo, pero ven, saldremos varios ok?-

-Lo pensare-

-Tomare eso como un si!!,le avisare a los demás-

-Sam. Espera!- intento detenerla, sin resultado, en vez de salir persiguiéndola, se quedo un rato mas pensando, en la posibilidad, de preguntarle a su mentora, sobre la chica, ella debería saber quienes habían sido los invitados que habían asistido, o por lo menos contar con una lista. No importa como ,pero averiguaría quien era la humana

---------------------------------------------

Anika estaba feliz de por fin salir, que casi olvida a Helen..caminaba por la acera de la calle, su cabello ahora ondulado caía sobre sus hombros y el viendo soplaba con aire seco, casi caliente. Tomaron el metro y en menos de 2 horas estaban en el Tate Modern, observo maravillada el arte contemporáneo, ya que desde niña jamás la habían llevado a un museo, camino por los 5 pisos del museo, y cuando dio media vuelta maravillada para hablarle a Helen, ella no estaba, aun así no se preocupo, seguramente andaría abajo mirando otras pinturas, siguió caminando hasta una salita apartada, se paro frente a ala puerta de madera antigua, y trato de abrirla, pero esta estaba con seguro, se dio la vuelta dándose por vencida, cuando escucho un crujido de madera, cuando volteo, la puerta estaba abierta, avanzo llena de curiosidad, y al dar el primer paso adentro, la sala a sus espaldas quedo oscura, retrocedió y todo volvió a la normalidad, extrañada intento una y otra vez, pero era lo mismo, dudosa, se acerco mas al vacio de la puerta

-No deberías ser tan curiosa, algún día te meterás en problemas-

La voz la espanto, y al dar un paso en falso, cayo al piso

-Auchh..

-Te lo dije- Anika miro en dirección a la persona procedente de la voz y le dirigió una mirada envenenada

-Muy graciosa, Barbará-

La chica sonrió. Anika la observo, llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta, y vestía ropa casual, muy presentable

-Que haces aquí?-

-Solo..aqui,visitando lugares para no aburrirme, y tu vienes sola?-

-No, de hecho ,vengo con Helen, pero la perdí-

-Dudo que la encuentres detrás de esa puerta-

Anika volteo hacia la puerta, y esta estaba cerrada, se sintió confundida, hacia unos minutos estaba abierta..y ahora, parecía que nada había pasado..

-Tiene algo esa puerta? Yo la veo normal, una vieja y torpe puerta, oye estas bien?-

-No nada, yo..solo miraba..

-Mira mejor vamos a buscar a Helen, sino te meterás en problemas-

Barbará jalo del brazo a Anika y comenzó a platicar con ella, pero mientras Anika hablaba, Barbará miro por el rabillo del ojo la puerta de madera, con el peligro en sus ojos.

--------------------------------

-Llegamos- anuncio la voz cantarina de la niña, aun con el papel en sus manos, su cara angelical había sometido a todas las personas que habían visto en el trayecto al edificio, las madres la consentían, las chavas la veían con ternura, los señores con amor, los chavos con cariño..

"Logro ganarse a todos en cuestión de minutos, típico de ella"

"Guárdate tus comentarios, Demian, me envidias porque soy adorable"

-Dejen de mandarse mensajes por la mente, no soy invisible- el tono de la voz de Michael era de reproche

"Presumida"

"Gruñón"

"Basta los dos y llévense bien, mas les vale, aparentar"

Ambos asintieron y Michael sonrió sintiéndose un líder, miro al edificio de enfrente y se pregunto cuantos humanos vivirían allí

"Me pregunto si habrán lindas chicas, no he comido nada, estoy hambriento, y la sangre de la ciudad debe ser buena.."

Demian dejo de espiar los pensamientos de Michael y le dio un puntapié –Concéntrate-

-No hay nadie, Michael, solo nosotros..Ángelo no permite bocadillos y menos en medio de tanta gente- Nicole era mas comprensiva

-Que aburrido-

-Si tanto se aburren, lárguense-

-Ni loca, vine y ahora me quedo, me gusta el lugar, Daphne tiene mi buen gusto, estoy seguro que lo arreglo como yo quería!!!- Nicole salió corriendo derramando miel y dulzura a quien la viera, agitando su cabello negro-azulado y entro al edificio, su nueva casa

-Si tan solo la conocieran, no la adorarían-

Michael rio –Al menos esta de buen humor, que se preocupen cuando se enoje..- empezó a caminar pero la voz de Demian en su cabeza lo paro en seco

"Por que no huyeron?"

"Hubiera sido en vano"

Demian intento hacer otra pregunta, pero percibió un aroma conocido, el aroma de la presa..

"Que pasa?"- le pregunto Michael cuando vio a Demian

"Falsa alarma" Suspiro y entro al departamento, con Michael caminando a sus espaldas, ya después se encargaría de ella

Aun sin entrar oyeron la voz de Nicole gritando con su voz de ángel

-Wau! Es maravilloso!! Pero falta aquí un sillón! Y aquí unas cortinas mas alegres! Y aquí un comedor, ah! Y una mesa aparte, y flores! Y…

-Entremos antes de que convierta la departamento en casa de muñecas..-

Michael rodo los ojos y rio despreocupado

-Tienes razón, "hermanos" que se le va a hacer-

-Hermanos- bufo molesto

-Alto ahí, pequeña, no puedes convertir esto en una pasarela, es un departamento para los tres, dos vampiros y una vampirita-

-No me digas así- Nicole hizo un puchero –Detesto tener esta edad-

-Ya quisiera yo, no ves que cada día envejezco mas?- Michael toco su cara con desesperación, fingiendo

-Mentiroso!-

-Hagan lo que quieran ,pero mientras no toquen mi cuarto, todo estará bien- les advirtió Demian

-Y no lo puedo remodelar? Ándale si? Va a quedar muy lindo-

-Olvídalo enana, para que luego mi cuarto termine como pijamada de niñitas humanas, no gracias-

-Solo fue una vez, y me lo reclamaras x toda la eternidad-

-Por supuesto, ese es mi trabajo- su boca se torció en una disimulada sonrisa y se retiro silencioso mientras Nicole y Michael discutían..

**Que les pareció? Jejej..no he podido actualizar, por que he estado demasiado ocupada, tengo días sin dormir, llego tarde a mi casa y demás. Además no lo había subido..porque también le estaba avanzado otros capítulos..ya casi va a empezar los bueno jeje..**

**El Tate Modern que menciono, si existe en realidad, aquí les dejo parte de la información**

**Tate Modern es la galería de arte moderno más importante en el Reino Unido, además de ser uno de los preferidos sitios de interés para el visitante en Londres. Situada en una antigua central eléctrica, la galería cuenta con una colección permanente de arte moderno internacional que data de 1900 a la actualidad, e incluye obras de algunos de los artistas más destacados del siglo XX, entre ellos Picasso, Warhol y Dalí. La galería también cuenta con exposiciones temporales presentando las obras de artistas o movimientos importantes dentro del arte moderno.**

**Y en cuanto sepa como subir imágenes e información en mi perfil, y tenga tiempo, pondré la mansión de la fiesta, y la casa de Anika..**


	10. AVISO

AVISO:

No es otro capitulo..

Sé que me he tardado en actualizar, puedo decir mil y un excusas que aunque podrían ser verdaderas, no justifican. La cosa esta así: La historia queda cancelada, por el momento.

No me agrada, pero ni modo. He decidido enfocarme en mi otra historia: Rachel in Nightmare Land, ya que voy por el tercer libro y si mis cuentas no fallan, me faltan 10 capítulos, creo. (Depende de la imaginación e inspiración). De ahí planeo escribir una historia sobre ángeles y otros proyectos cortos que pospuse por la saga de Rachel. Debido a la falta de tiempo, tomara un tiempo, pero volveré. Conforme al tiempo, he aprendido a redactar mejor y espero que eso me ayude, porque planeo reescribir Blood and Love, poniendo empeño en las emociones o nulas emociones de cada uno de mis personajes.

Espero su comprensión y sé que me tarde en decidirlo.. (Además por despistada perdí mi contraseña, la recupere como ven..)


End file.
